The present disclosure relates to the Internet of Things (IoT), and, in particular, to methods, systems, and computer program products for authenticating devices in an IoT network.
The Internet of Things (IoT) refers to a network of physical and virtual things having embedded computer systems associated therewith that allow the things to exchange data with other entities, such as a user, operator, manufacturer, technician, analyst, etc. based on the International Telecommunication Union's Global Standards Initiative. The IoT may allow, for example, things to be sensed, monitored, and/or controlled remotely across existing network infrastructure, which may create more opportunities for direct integration between the physical world and computer-based systems, and may result in improved efficiency, accuracy, and economic benefit. Each thing may be uniquely identifiable through its associated embedded computing system and is able to interoperate within the existing Internet infrastructure. Some experts estimate that the IoT will consist of almost 50 billion things by 2020. The things in the IoT can refer to a wide variety of device or object types such as, but not limited to, medical/biological devices, such as heart monitoring implants or biochip transponders in animals, consumer electronic devices and products, such as home appliances, home HVAC systems, home audio/video monitoring systems, and automobiles, and industrial electronic devices, such as security devices, manufacturing equipment, and environmental sensors. An imposter in an IoT network, however, may copy the identity of a trusted device in an attempt to join the IoT network for potentially nefarious purposes. Such an imposter device may be called a rogue device or intruder device.